Network content delivery systems generally involve delivering information to web site users including, but not limited to, reports, statements, charts, graphs, ads, or news stories. Such information may require extensive processing before delivery and may involve database searching, formatting, calculation, storage, retrieval, transmission, and display. In many cases, delivering information to a web browser may involve the active involvement of a number of web servers and application servers that each play a role in delivering all or part of the content.
The user's interface experience, and advertising opportunities, may be dramatically affected by a number of factors including the amount of processing required to deliver the information to a client browser, the complexity of the network, the dynamically changing environment, or the complexity of the information itself. In some cases, various servers along the information chain may wait so long for a response that they time out, which produces a less than desirable result for the client web browser.